You're not A Fish
by An Youngtae
Summary: Sequel of "I'm A Fish". "Kau lah yang sudah mencuri hatiku. Dan aku tak akan memintanya kembali. Karena hanya kau, yang pantas untuk memilikinya... selamanya." EXO Un-official couple: KaiTao. Boys Love. Kritik dan saran diterima, tetapi saya mohon jangan Flame. So, mind to read and review?


**You're Not**** A Fish**

_Story by:: An Youngtae_

_Rate:: T_

_Genre:: Romance, Angst_

_Pairing:: KaiTao_

_Warning(s):: Un-official pairing, Shounen-ai/Boys Love, Alternative Universe, Out of Character, Typo(s)._

_Disclaimer:: I don't own them, they belong to God, their parents, and themselves_

_Adopted from:: Boku wa Sakana __ Yumeka Sumomo_

_Dedicated to:: __**Kopi Luwak**__-ssi, my readers, followers, and likers_

* * *

Ini adalah sebuah rahasia..

Yang akan selalu kusembunyikan..

Bahkan darimu..

Seseorang yang paling berharga..

... Untukku...

* * *

**Kai****'s POV::**

_._

_.._

_I won't forget you.._

_I won't ever forget you..._

_.._

_._

Kami berdua terdiam setelah pembicaraan panjang yang berlangsung selama beberapa menit di atap sekolah tempatku dan _namja _di sebelahku berada. Namun ketika mulutku baru ingin terbuka untuk memulai pembicaraan yang baru, _namja _manis di sebelahku ini sudah mengucapkan rangkai kata-katanya terlebih dahulu.

"Kai, kau dulu memelihara ikan kan?"

Tak sampai satu detik, ucapannya sudah terproses oleh saraf-saraf di otakku. Dan tak lama kemudian aku menjawab pertanyaan darinya.

"_Hn_... _Wae_? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?"

"_Ani_... Hanya bertanya saja. Apa yang terjadi pada ikanmu itu?"

Dia bertanya lagi.

Pertanyaan yang membuka kotak memoriku akan kejadian kurang lebih dua sampai tiga tahun lalu. Kejadian yang _hampir_ saja kulupakan.

"Dia mati."

"Ke-kenapa?"

Kali ini ia tergagap mendengar jawabanku.

"Aku yang membunuhnya."

"_J-jinjja_?!"

Aku mendengar nada suaranya naik ketika kukatakan penyebab yang _sebenarnya_.

Ya, aku memang _membunuh _ikan itu. Memang hal itu adalah buah dari ketidaksengajaan. Namun alasan itu tak berguna saat kenyataan memang memang mengatakan bahwa aku yang _membunuh_nya. Dan sejujurnya, aku tak ingin mengingat hal itu.

Aku ingin _melupakan_nya.

Dan akan menjadi sebuah kebohongan besar jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku akan selalu _mengingat_nya.

Kejadian yang sudah membuatku terpuruk dalam jangka waktu cukup lama itu...

* * *

_._

_.._

_I want to forget it..._

_But I'll never want to forget you..._

_.._

_._

Tao, _namja _manis yang duduk di sebelahku ini terdiam selama beberapa saat. Aku tak menyahut pertanyaan konfirmasi darinya, karena bagiku hal itu tak perlu mendapatkan penjelasan lagi.

"Bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi? Kau bukan _sengaja _membunuhnya kan?"

Tao akhirnya menanyakan pertanyaan itu.

Aku tak senang mengingat masa lalu, namun keingintahuan yang terpancar di kedua matanya membuatku mengatakan satu bagian dari memori burukku di masa lalu.

"Aku meletakkan ikan itu di cangkir teh milik _Appa_," jelasku. Tao terlihat fokus akan apa yang kuceritakan.

Aku melanjutkannya ceritaku. "Dan _Appa_ tidak sengaja menuangkan teh panas ke dalam cangkir itu. Akhirnya.. kau tahu sendirilah. Tapi hal itu adalah hal yang tak bisa kulupakan, meskipun kejadian itu terjadi dua tahun yang lalu."

Tidak bisa kulupakan?

Yang kukatakan tadi adalah bohong, dan aku menyesal sudah membohongi Tao. Tetapi aku tak boleh menunjukkan reaksi 'menyedihkan' di depannya. Maka dari itu, aku memasang topeng 'baik-baik saja' di wajahku.

Dan mimik datarku kembali muncul.

_._

_.._

'_Cause you're not that fish..._

_From the memory I struggle to forget..._

_.._

_._

* * *

_._

_.._

_But, I'm sorry..._

_Sorry for didn't choose you..._

_.._

_._

"Jongin_ie_!"

Seruan itu membuat kami berdua menoleh ke arah sumbernya. Seruan yang berasal dari seorang _yeoja _yang tengah berjalan menuju tempat kami berdua berada. _Yeoja_ yang beberapa bulan lalu telah resmi menjadi _yeojachingu_-ku.

Rambut hitam panjangnya tergerai indah membingkai wajah cantiknya. Menunjukkan betapa indah dan cantiknya salah satu makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang disebut wanita.

Dia berhenti tepat di depanku dan mengalihkan perhatianku dari Tao. Aku memandang wajahnya yang tengah tersenyum.

"Oh, ada apa?" tanyaku padanya.

Apa yang membuatnya menghampiriku di tempat seperti ini?

"Ayo kita pulang! Sekarang sudah sore kan?" ajaknya dengan nada tidak sabar.

Dia meraih lenganku dan sedikit menariknya untuk mengajakku berdiri. Karena tarikan itu, mau tak mau aku ikut berdiri.

Aku melihat sejenak langit yang sudah mulai memerah.

Kurasa aku memang harus pulang sekarang. Karena dari caranya mengapit lenganku, _yeojachingu_-ku ini terlihat amat ingin pulang.

"Tao, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa besok."

Kuucapkan salam perpisahan kepada Tao. Akan tetapi, reaksinya yang agak terkejut ketika aku mengatakannya membuatku sedikit menaikkan sebelah alisku.

Apa tadi dia melamun?

"Y-ya, sampai jumpa besok..."

Kali ini dia tergagap lagi saat membalas salam dariku, namun aku hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya. _Yeojachingu_-ku segera menarikku untuk pergi dan aku pun mengikutinya. Meninggalkan Tao sendirian di atas atap yang merupakan tempat favorit kami berdua.

'_Kurasa aku akan menghubungi Tao nanti. Ya, nanti__.'_

* * *

_._

_.._

_If I say the reason..._

_Will you believe me?_

_.._

_._

Aku mendudukkan diriku di sofa rumahku. Kebetulan hari ini _Appa _dan _Eomma _sedang lembur. Jadi sekarang aku hanya berdua bersama dengan _yeojachingu_-ku.

Ya, hanya ada kami berdua.

"Jongin_ie_, aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu. Kalau begitu, kau mandi dulu ya."

Tak menjawab dan tak mengangguk, itulah yang kulakukan. Tetapi aku segera beranjak dari sofa menuju kamarku untuk mandi. Pelajaran olahraga hari ini membuat tubuhku menjadi lengket karena keringat, dan tak ada salahnya bagiku untuk mandi dulu sebelum menelepon Tao.

Sebelum meminta maaf karena aku sudah meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Begitu saja?

Tidak. Aku _tidak _begitu saja meninggalkannya.

Namun aku sudah bersalah padanya.

Kepada Tao...

* * *

_._

_.._

_I wonder..._

_If I can return at that time..._

_._

_.._

_._

Huang Zi Tao.

Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya adalah ketika kami berada di Sekolah Dasar.

Dengan alasan yang tak aku mengerti, anak-anak di seluruh sekolah menjauhinya. Dia selalu terlihat sendiri ketika aku memperhatikannya dari dalam kelasku. Kami memang tak pernah menjadi teman sekelas, namun dengan memperhatikan dirinya setiap hari membuatku mengerti.

Dia membutuhkan seseorang.

Dan aku akan menjadi 'seseorang' baginya.

Hingga kesempatan itu datang padaku saat aku terkena flu hingga tak bisa mengikuti ujian masuk di SMP yang diincar oleh kedua orang tuaku. Mengetahui aku tak bisa masuk ke sekolah itu, aku memaksa mereka untuk memasukkanku ke SMP yang sama dengan Tao. Tentu saja dengan sebuah janji bahwa aku akan berusaha menjadi siswa terbaik di sana.

Dan aku merasa Tuhan memang berpihak padaku saat itu.

Aku dan Tao menjadi teman sekelas, dan aku tak menyia-nyiakan hal itu.

Aku mencoba menghampiri Tao ketika ia tengah makan siang di bangku taman sekolah. Mengajaknya pulang bersama meskipun aku tahu arah rumahku berlawanan dengan arah rumahnya. Berkunjung ke rumahnya di saat akhir pekan dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan.

Semua itu membuahkan hasil.

Dia semakin terbuka denganku.

Semakin dia terbuka denganku, semakin aku menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang membuatku ingin selalu bersama dengannya. Selalu berada di sampingnya. Tidak ingin meninggalkannya.

Aku sadar...

Aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya...

Dan keputusanku untuk berjalan-jalan di sebuah _mall _di hari dilaksanakannya ujian masuk SMA pilihan orang tuaku, membuatku terlambat dan tidak bisa mengikuti ujian itu. Kebanyakan orang hanya tahu bahwa aku 'sakit' saat ujian itu diadakan. Namun itu hanya alasan yang dibuat kedua orang tuaku agar tak ada yang tahu bahwa aku sengaja tidak datang tepat waktu. Harga diri kedua orang tuaku memang tinggi.

Saat itu, ketika upacara penerimaan siswa baru di SMA yang tentunya sama dengan Tao. Aku mendengarkan pernyataan Tao yang membuat diriku senang. Sangat senang.

"_**Jangan khawatir, Kai. Paling tidak kita bisa bersama-sama lagi. Dan aku... senang bisa bersama denganmu lagi."**_

Aku begitu senang hingga menjawabnya dengan...

"_**Terima kasih, Tao. Aku juga senang bisa bersama denganmu lagi."**_

Jauh di lubuk hatiku aku berharap bahwa aku ingin selalu bersama Tao...

Selalu...

Bersama seseorang yang kucintai...

* * *

_._

_.._

_So I could say..._

"_I love you"_

_.._

_._

Aku tengah menunggu di sofa ketika _yeojachingu_-ku tengah menyelesaikan masakannya. Dengan santai aku mengotak-atik _handphone_ milikku, dan begitu aku melihat nama Tao di _contact list _yang ada. Aku segera menekannya.

Menghubungi Tao saat ini adalah tujuan utamaku. Aku ingin memberikan penjelasan padanya sekaligus minta maaf.

Karena aku tidak ingin dia menjadi salah paham padaku karena aku lebih memilih pulang begitu saja dengan _yeojachingu_-ku. Sehingga membuatnya sendiri lagi.

Sendiri...

"_Nomor yang Anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar _service area_–"_

Suara khas ketika nomor telepon yang tengah dihubungi seseorang sedang tidak aktif. Agak menjengkelkan memang, tapi kalau tidak begitu kita tidak akan tahu langkah selanjutnya yang harus kita lakukan untuk menghubungi orang itu.

Dan karena kupikir aku sudah tidak bisa menghubungi Tao lewat nomor _handphone_-nya, kuputuskan untuk menghubunginya lewat nomor rumahnya. Kalau tidak salah aku sudah menyimpan nomor telepon rumahnya di _contact list_.

'_Ada!'_

Setelah menemukannya, kutekan tombol untuk menelepon dan menunggu balasan dari bagian penerima. Dalam konteks di sini adalah Tao atau siapapun yang mengangkatnya. Jujur untuk menghubungi telepon rumah melalui _handphone_ akan membutuhkan biaya yang lebih mahal. Tapi kalau untuk Tao, aku...

"Yeoboseyo_? Kediaman Huang."_

"Saya Kai. Apa saya bisa berbicara dengan Tao?"

"_Oh, Kai. Sebentar ya, akan _ahjumma_ panggilkan dulu. _Jagi_, ada telepon dari Kai! Cepatlah turun!"_

Aku mendengar teriakan Huang-_ahjumma _ketika beliau memanggil Tao. Mungkin beliau lupa untuk menutupi _speaker_-nya.

"_Tao sedang menuruni tangga, tunggu ya."_

"Iya, _ahjumma_."

Kutunggu selama beberapa saat hingga akhirnya aku mendengar suara Tao yang amat kurindukan.

"Yeoboseyo_? Kai? Kenapa kau meneleponku?"_

"_Mian_, apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Ani_, tidak sama sekali. Ada apa, Kai?"_

Aku terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawabnya.

"Aku... Kupikir aku harus minta maaf atas kejadian tadi sore. Maaf sudah meninggalkanmu begitu saja."

Benar kan? Ini yang ingin kukatakan kan?

Tapi kenapa Tao tidak segera menjawabku?

"Tao?"

"_Ah, tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf soal itu. Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya _kok_."_

Syukurlah, dia tidak mempermasalahkannya. Dan kulihat _yoeojachingu_-ku sudah selesai memasak masakannya. Kurasa aku sudah bisa mengakhiri teleponnya.

Benar kan? Aku tidak ingin mengatakan hal lain kan?

Tapi... kenapa rasanya aku tidak ingin segera mengakhirinya?

"Gomawo, Tao. Kurasa aku hanya ingin menyampaikan hal itu saja. Sampai jum–"

"_Tu-tunggu, Kai!"_

Aku agak terkejut ketika mendengar suara Tao yang tidak ingin mengakhiri pembicaraan kami saat itu juga. Penasaran, aku bertanya padanya.

"Ada apa?"

"_A-ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."_

"Apa itu?"

Hal yang ingin ditanyakannya padaku? Hal tentang apa?

"_Be-begini... Dari semua namja di sekolah, siapa yang paling kau sukai?"_

_Namja_... yang paling kusukai? Di sekolah?

Bukankah sudah pasti...

"_Ka-kalau kau tidak ingin menjawabnya tidak apa–"_

"Kau."

Ya, Tao. **Kau **lah _namja _yang paling kusukai. Bukan hanya di sekolah, namun di seluruh dunia. Karena sesungguhnya...

Aku memang mencintai**mu**.

Bisa kudengar Tao belum membalas apa-apa setelah aku 'menyatakan perasaanku' padanya. Karena itu aku penasaran apakah dia masih terhubung denganku atau tidak.

"_Yeoboseyo_? Tao? Kau masih di sana kan?"

"_A-ah... Ya. _Gomawo_, Kai."_

"Hanya itu saja kan? Selamat malam, Tao."

"_Selamat malam–"_

Aku tak sempat mendengarkan kata terakhir darinya. Namun aku yakin, dia akan melengkapi kalimat itu dengan namaku.

'–_Kai.'_

* * *

_._

_.._

_But__.._

_Reality is so cruel.._

_.._

_._

"Aku mendengarkan semuanya, Jongin_ie_."

_Yeojachingu_-ku mendudukkan dirinya di dekatku. Perlahan dia menggeserkan badannya ke arahku dan mengambil _handphone _milikku. Aku tidak memprotesnya ketika dia mengambilnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Sebaliknya aku hanya memandangnya datar, meskipun dia tengah tersenyum 'manis' kepadaku.

"Apa yang kau katakan soal Tao adalah _namja _yang paling kau sukai itu, benar kan? Aku tahu."

Ya, kau memang tahu segalanya. Karena itu aku tidak ingin kau membuat semuanya menjadi berantakan hanya karena kau mengetahui rahasiaku.

Hanya karena kau mengetahui kalau aku mencintai Tao, dan hanya akan mencintainya.

"Tapi sayang sekali, aku lah yang akhirnya mendapatkanmu. Bukan dia."

Ya, kau memang mendapatkanku. Tapi dengan cara paling keji yang pernah kutahu.

"Andaikan dia tahu kalau aku mengancam akan mengatakan _ketidaknormalanmu _kepada kedua orang tuamu, apa yang akan terjadi ya?"

Kupandang datar senyuman 'manis' miliknya. Aku semakin muak ketika melihatnya, tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Dan juga, ketika aku memergokimu yang sengaja datang terlambat waktu ujian masuk saat itu. Itu sengaja kau lakukan karena kau ingin bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Tao kan? Aku mengetahui semuanya, Jongin_ie_. Semuanya."

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Berniat untuk menciumku.

"Karena itu, kau tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dariku."

Dan kedua bibir kami bertemu.

Namun saat itu, aku hanya bisa mengingatmu, Tao.

Karena meskipun _yeoja _ini 'memiliki'ku. Kaulah yang sudah mencuri hatiku, dan aku...

Tidak akan memintanya kembali.

Karena hanya kau, yang pantas untuk memilikinya dan menyimpannya...

Selamanya...

_._

_.._

_So, I'm sorry__.._

_I really sorry.._

_._

_.._

_For can't forget you..._

_For always hurt you..._

_Although I know that..._

_._

_._

_._

_I'll always love you..._

_.._

_._

***** FIN *****

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Seperti janji saya beberapa bulan yang lalu, saya akan membuat sekuel dengan sudut pandang Kai. Dan maaf karena baru publish sekarang (Menulis FF di tengah tes yang diadakan nyaris setiap hari dan tugas-tugas yang menumpuk benar-benar susah).. Jadi, di sini saya mencoba menjelaskan duduk permasalahannya.

Sekuel ini sebenarnya untuk menjelaskan bagian _manga _yang saya pikir tidak bisa dijelaskan melalui sudut pandang Tao. Oleh karena itu, saya putuskan untuk membuat sudut pandang Kai yang juga mengungkap beberapa 'rahasia' yang saya tulis di bagian sudut pandang Tao.

Baiklah... Melalui cerita yang saya ambil dari sudut pandang Kai, sepertinya sudah cukup jelas ya?

*dan jujur, di _manga _yang asli saya memang ada dendam khusus sama ceweknya* #abaikan

Tapi saya mohon maaf karena tidak bisa membuat _happy ending _untuk cerita ini. Karena saya pikir cerita ini memang seharusnya berakhir seperti ini. Sebab, kisah di dalam kehidupan yang sesungguhnya tidaklah semulus kisah yang ada di dalam cerpen/novel. Dan saya tahu benar soal itu. Karena itu saya tetap memakai alur dari Yumeka Sumomo-_sensei_ yang seperti ini, meskipun ada beberapa tambahan dari saya sendiri.

Eto... Semoga versi _re-make _saya tidak terlalu tragis. *ini udah termasuk tragis, tau* Dan mungkin gaya penulisan saya agak berubah juga di sini. *entah kenapa saya merasa seperti itu*

Dan... Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca, me-_review_, me-_like_, dan mem-_follow _"I'm A Fish".

Terima kasih banyak! \(^w^)/

Untuk sekuel kali ini, cukup sekian dan terima kasih. Bila ada kritik ataupun saran, silahkan sampaikan di bagian _review_. :D

_So, mind to give me a review?_

Di kesempatan lain, saya akan berusaha membuat cerita yang lebih menarik lagi. :D

_Thank you so much, guys~ See you next time~!_ ^w^/

_**Sign,**_

_**An Youngtae**_


End file.
